Content delivered through web browsers continues to be a major vector of attack in personal computing systems. A large variety of attacks exploit what might be termed convenience features of browser content. Executing scripts, such as JavaScript, in web browsers enable a richer browsing experience and enabling cookies allow for the convenience of maintaining a state across multiple pages. Unfortunately, convenience features also enable richer attack modalities. The tension between providing richer content and providing security is real and it is not only due to technical reasons; the more features a system has, the less likely it is for a novice, or even for an experienced user, to get the system settings right. Default browser security settings do not do much to mitigate the situation. Unless security settings are draconian in nature, such as disabling all active content for example (which will also diminish the browsing experience) they do not solve the problems introduced by these convenience features. The possibility that a browser process is compromised by malicious content increases with the usage of the process. The more sites are visited, the more likely it is that malicious content is running in the browser.
Accessing many sources of content on a browser may result in a difficulty for the user to locate tabs and content. For example, a user might have multiple windows open at a time and in order to locate particular content might have to look in multiple windows, which is tedious. A method is needed to facilitate the organization of content in web browsers into different categories without extra overhead incurred by the user.
It is with these concepts in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.